


Healthy Hearts

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Much to Ertegun's insistence, Roddy ends up taking morning runs with him.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Healthy Hearts

If there was one thing Roddy was positive he knew about himself it's that he was, by no means, fit. 

Unlike Ertegun he wasn't built and his arms (or noodle arms as Ertegun once affectionately called them) weren't anything to brag about. 

So when Ertegun brought up the idea of doing morning runs he.. He wasn't as thrilled.

Carole and Tuesday could do it without breaking a sweat, but him? Not so much.

The only reason he's managed to drag himself out of bed was for Ertegun's sake. God knows he wouldn't get out of bed at dawn just for himself to be active.

Not many people knew or believed him, but Ertegun was actually a softie at heart. Again, the only reason he was out here was because Ertegun's concern about his health, and what better way to keep in shape than doing morning runs with the one he loves most.

It was hard to complain when the whole reason he was out here was just to increase his health. There's no way you can complain about that, so well played.

Along with that he had to cut back on his daily cup of instant noodles too. He'd say he misses them but..

He's not afraid to admit he loves when Ertegun pampers him.

"Are we.. done yet?" Roddy panted out, hunching over with his hands on his knees. He's not even sure how long they've been out there or having been jogging but it felt as if all the oxygen was taken from him.

Ertegun was at least kind enough to keep up the pace with him even though he's positive he'd be done by now.

"We're more than halfway way there," Ertegun smiled down at him and patted his back. "You're doing amazing, when I first started running I didn't get nearly as far as you did."

"You mean you weren't always in great shape?" Which.. Is really baffling to him. If someone told him Ertegun was born built he'd probably believe them.

"Not entirely out of shape, but I had to work my way up," Ertegun sighed dramatically, which by now Roddy believes is just his usual sigh. "Jogging, pushups, jumping jacks.. Everything I deemed fit."

Roddy paled at that.  _ Please  _ tell him he doesn't have to do all that. He'd be sore for weeks. 

"You did that  _ every  _ morning?" 

"Gotta put effort into the future you envision," Ertegun beamed proudly.  _ "And,  _ speaking of I'm very proud of you."

"But I'm not even finished."

"Yet you're here with me now, which is all that matters," Ertegun grinned. "The fact that you're doing this for me makes me love you even more, you know that right?" 

Roddy's face was already warm but now it was even more from the confession than the actual workout. To add fire to the fuel Ertegun didn't give him a chance to recover before he was being hoisted up bridal style. 

"H-hey!" Roddy immediately grabbed onto Ertegun for dear life and only loosened his hold when Ertegun let out a hearty laugh.

Why did he always make him so flustered with little to no effort involved?

"I believe you deserve a break, and I'd say you did a job well done today! Actually, you were more than amazing. Fantastic! Brilliant! One of my top ten cutest Roddy moments to witness."

Okay, so he's definitely glad Ertegun was holding him now otherwise he'd be weak in the knees. Seriously, this man was doing so many things to his poor heart.

"So as a reward you're gonna carry me back home?" Roddy let out a breathless laugh at the kiss on the forehead he received at that. Alright, his heart would make it through since he low key loves the praise.

He's still adjusting to it, but he always adores it.

"See, you're so amazing that I didn't even have to explain it to you," Ertegun adjusted him and gave his leg a small squeeze. "And when we get back home I'll let you pick out something to watch while I get us some high quality treats."

Going through the intense pain that Roddy calls running and then being treated like royalty? Maybe he could live with this, it'd at least give him something to look forward to after.

And spending quality time with Ertegun doing something healthy and wholesome? That was definitely worth it too.

"That sounds like the best idea ever."

Maybe exercising wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo with @asmallnerd they brought up Ertegun taking Roddy out for morning runs for the sake of his health and that's really adorable?? I had to write it fhdjf 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
